Apothecary
The Apothecary is used to brew potions with permanent game bonuses using resources generated from Tilling and Botany. Ascension does not reset or change any aspect in Apothecary, but Rebirthing will only reset Apothecary level. Potions already crafted remain, and can continue to be crafted if they've been crafted beyond level 1. Cauldrons Cauldrons are the upgradeable "skillers" of Apothecary, which are used to discover and brew potions. Potion ( ) is increased by upgrading Value, and the rate of effect ( ) is increased by upgrading Speed. The Apothecary EXP multiplier ( ) is always constant per Cauldron, but increases based on each individual Cauldron position. Apothecary EXP is only generated when Cauldrons are active. One free Cauldron is provided at the start, but up to 5 additional Cauldrons can be unlocked after reaching a designated H2O level and they're purchased with gold. Potions Discovering Potions In order to brew potions, they must first be discovered. This is done with the "New Potion" recipe, the first option on the draggable scroll bar that appears after clicking on a Cauldron. The recipe takes one unlocked ingredient from Tilling and another from Botany. Each combination of ingredients discovers a random potion within a certain range of their combined rarity values. This means that it may take more than one brewing to discover a particular potion. The combinations listed below are just one possible combination to discover the potion and may not be the best for you at all times. For specific combinations of ingredients and their chances to unlock potions, visit SGResponse's "Potion Discovery" Sheet. Regular Potions Every discovered potion offers a weak bonus to start with, but can be upgraded by spending increasing amounts of resources from Tilling and Botany. Almost every potion bonus increases by the first level bonus of the potion as they're upgraded. *Note: The brewing ingredients required to upgrade potions are not necessarily the same as the ones capable of discovering potions. Use this "Potion Discovery" Sheet for discovering potions. Red Rarity Orange Rarity Yellow Rarity Lime Rarity Cyan Rarity Purple Rarity Demon Rarity Godly Rarity Cosmic Rarity Darkmode Potions Among various things, Construction offers 4 upgrades, each for a new tier of potions. They are accessible via Apothecary screen (a toggle button in top-right corner) once the first upgrade has been built. These potions require new crops and plants, which are also unlocked through Construction. Brew Laddy Brew Man Brew Maestro Brew Bobby | | | | |- | | rowspan="3" align="center" | 2 | |Certo Flav |times X Brew Speed per Cert. Flower Certification Req: Show/Hide table | | | | |- | | |Certo Ouzo |times X Crop Gain per Cert. Ore Certification Req: Show/Hide table | | | | |- | | |Certo Crum |times X Spelunk SPD per Cert. Crop Certification Req: Show/Hide table | | | | |- | | rowspan="3" align="center" | 3 | |Papa Fisto |Each Difficulty LVL Reached on the Final Crusade Boosts Doom Gauntlet by X | | | | |- | | |Travitatee |This Potion Will Boost Afterlife Gains Later... Gives times X Ores for Now (caps at 2) | | | | |- | | |Resoursake |Ore. Fish. Botany. Potion. Crusade. and Limbo Card Bonuses are Increased to the Power of X (caps at 2) | | | | |- | | rowspan="3" align="center" | 4 | |Damagirdiente |Cash. Kills. Tunnels. and All Damage Card Bonuses are Increased to the Power of X (caps at 2) | | | | |- | | |Baba Donakka |Badonkadonk Potion Now Boosts More Things (Fish. Crops. Flowers. Brew Speed. Dmg) Its Boost is Increased to the Power of X (caps at 2) | | | | |- | | |Nevasettle |Forewordi Potion Now Boosts More Things (Damage. Ores. Tank EXP. Crops) Also +1 Applied Bonus per 5 Aberrant Monsters (does not improve) | | | | |} Potion Coupons The Gem Shop features five types of potion scrolls which can be used to automatically discover and level up a random potion. These coupons are simply clicked on the Apothecary screen in order to use them. Potions discovered using coupons can always be crafted, bypassing the level requirement. Apothecary Bonuses Cards Unique Apothecary cards can be earned while brewing potions on the screen. Each potion color has its own card and any potion of the respective color has a chance of dropping one. The potions do not need to be leveling up in order for the cards to drop. Crystals Crystals can be inserted into crystal slots on each cauldron for bonuses. Both crystals and first crystal slots are unlocked through the Rebirth screen after clearing the Dungeon. Additional crystals, as well as the second and third crystal slots can be purchased through the Gem Shop. The best placement of crystals can be found HERE. Other * Perk tree perks: ** +2% potion cost reduction per lvl (up to 90%), ** +3% double brew chance per lvl (up to 150%), ** +10% potion brew speed per lvl (up to 500%), ** +1%(per lvl) potion brew speed per Apothecary lvl (unlimited, slowly diminishing). * Training Perks: ** no.6, 12% brew speed per lvl, ** no.10, 25% brew speed per lvl. * Rebirth perks: ** H2O Potion Damper, -0.25 potion cost scaling for every H2O level above 100 (up to 50%), ** Apothecary Canary, +1 Apothecary starting levels after Rebirth, up to 40, ** Bubble Bubble, +8% brew speed per lvl, up to 1200%. * Mastery perks: ** brew speed (up to 28%). * Cards: ** Purgatory-12, Confused Leg - Apothecary EXP (up to 30%), ** TheBog-8, Magic Mushy - Double Brew Chance (up to 30%), ** TheBog-12, Psyccidello - Potion Cost Redux (up to 18%), ** TheBog-19, Disciple L - Apothecary EXP (up to 30%), ** LunarIsle-23, Lunar Glitch - Potion Cost Redux (up to 30%), ** Oblivion-1, Bean Baby - Apothecary EXP (up to 42%), ** Oblivion-3, Glow Pop - Potion Brewing Speed (up to 60%), ** Oblivion-17, Vile - Potion Cost Redux (up to 30%), ** Oblivion-18, Putrid - Potion Prewing Speed (up to 96%), ** Crus.TheBog-1, Loockey - Potion Prewing Speed (up to 48%), ** Crus.TheBog-2, Merceneye - Double Brew Chance (up to 30%), ** Crus.LunarIsle-5, Father Of All - Potion Brewing Speed (up to 120%). * Potions: ** Bubblez (brew speed), ** Potion Dubble (double brew chance), ** Cepheus (max cauldron speed upgrades), ** Persezia, ** Liste Ntoit (cost reduction), ** Crimsi Drank, ** Badonkadonk & Baba Donakka (brew speed), ** Certo Flav (brew speed). * Tinkering gear: ** Enraged Blood, +125% brew speed (needs bonus 3), ** Haunted Kite, +75% brew speed (needs bonus 3). * Pet Passives: ** ID19 Zebra, 30% brew speed per level, ** ID23 Polar King, +4 cauldron speed upgrades per level, ** ID28 Ice Cream, 50% brew speed per level, ** ID29 Crystal Bird, +5 cauldron speed upgrades per level, ** ID43 Platz, +15 cauldron speed upgrades per level, ** ID49 Sentinel R, 75% brew speed per level, ** ID50 Sentinel Y, +11 cauldron speed upgrades per level. * Research Tanks: ** Red Tank 1, bonus 3 (brew speed), ** Red Tank 4, bonus 1 (max cauldron speed upgrades), ** Yellow Tank 3, bonus 2 (brew speed), ** Pink Tank 2, bonus 3 (brew speed), ** Purple Tank 4, bonus 2 (brew speed), ** Blue Tank 3, bonus 1 (brew speed per Research lvl). * Asylum Shrines: ** Recoup, chance to not use up materials when brewing (up to 75%), ** Brewery, potions start with a partially full brew bar after they level up (up to 50%). * Smithing crafts: ** Firebrand Essence, Zaqqic tier - double brew chance & multibrew cap (up to 15). * Construction upgrades: ** Bogo Offer: 35% cost reduction to potion brewing (multiplicative), applied up to 25 times, ** Mama Mia: every 20 Apothecary levels multiplies Cauldron brew speed by X. * Gem Shop purchases: ** Eternity Cauldrons brew potions 4x as fast and also have +150% double brew chance. Category:Farming